fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: The Crystal Realm/Character Moves
This article tells about the moves and abilities all the characters are able to use in the game, Kirby: The Crystal Realm. This page contains the new copy abilities moves and all the other characters abilities. Kirby regains all his moves from previous games, his jump, float, inhale, dash and kick. This is mostly the same for all his abilities, for now, the new abilities moves are what we are looking at. Virus The Virus ability is inspired by computer viruses and how they mess up your computer. Its moveset is also like this. Moves * Pixel Punch - Kirby shrinks enemies into a small pixel, you are able to gather up these pixels to unleash another move. To use this move, just press the B button. * Pixel Wave - Kirby unleashes a wave of pixels, dealing great damage. To use this move, press the B button when you have collected enough pixels. * Error Message - Kirby alerts all enemies in all eight directions about an error, somehow killing them in the process. To use this move, press B while in midair. * Pixel Crash - Kirby uses a smaller version of the Crash ability, emitting an explosion of pixels. To use this move, Hold down on the D-pad and then press B. * Memory Destruction - Kirby slows down enemies using another error message. To use this move, hold up and then press B. Bandana Waddle Dee Kirby's old pal, a waddle dee with a spear and bandana. His moves consist of the Spear copy abilities moves, an ability that Kirby can also use too. Overall, he's not so different from how he was from previous games. King Dedede The king returns in triple D glory with his hammer by his back. As said, he uses the hammer ability, again, Kirby is able to use it. However, even though he's strong, his walking speed is more slowwer. But forget it, he's already PERFECT! Meta Knight The masked one, mysterious and royal, Meta Knight comes forward to show he's a real knight, Galaxia in hand. He uses the sword ability, that Kirby can use, but he's also a fast flyer. Kirby, move over, you have a rival now! Adeleine The infamous painter arrives again back at Dream Land to paint up some more battles with friends. With her artist ability, she's gonna paint her enemies a goodbye! However, Kirby has to ruin it again because he can become an artist too. Luckly, she has a higher jump and can even do things that Kirby and his art ability can't! New Moves * Rainbow Path - Draws a path that can get her up to other locations, inspired by Canvas Curse. Just press C in midair and then point the joystick where you want it to be drawn. * Bucket Bash - Using empty paint buckets, she can kick them at enemies or kick it upwards too. Just dash and then press B or hold up and then press B. Susie Spotting the Heavy Fort was a huge discovery for her, new robots and other items were able to be made/upgraded. Her abilities are ones that Kirby can use, but not all together. Using the X button, you are able to use three abilities and switch between them at almost any time. These abilities can be customized too, but not all abilities can be used. Category:Lists Category:Kirby (series)